The specific aim of the project is to prepare a potent, selective inhibitor of the cocaine receptor at the dopamine transporter. This will be approached by structural modification of the clinically used Mazindol, a known inhibitor of the cocaine receptor. Inhibition of this receptor could result in a drug useful in blunting the craving for cocaine, a drug that has severe abuse problems in a wide spectrum of the United States population.